1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tape printing apparatus that can print plural paragraphs arrayed in the longitudinal direction of a tape, with each paragraph including one or more lines, a paragraph arrangement deciding method for the tape printing apparatus, and a program for the same.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, a tape printing apparatus of this kind can provide several paragraphs on one label and thus can provide different numbers of lines or change design for each paragraph, for example, as described in the User's Manual of “TEPRA” PRO SR930 by KING JIM, July 2009, Third Edition, pages 55, 56, 78 to 82. However, the number of lines within one paragraph is fixed. Within one paragraph, documents including different numbers of lines cannot exist and one line cannot be increased to two lines from a halfway part, either.
For the above reason, because of the low degree of freedom for arrangement in the traditional tape printing apparatus, the user cannot necessarily acquire a desired result though the user intends to create label having variety by using paragraph functions. The quantity of feeding between paragraphs (the length between paragraphs) in the longitudinal direction of the tape is uniform (for example, 0.5 mm) and therefore the arrangement of paragraphs cannot be freely set.